Shattered Legacy (Classic Skyrim)
Byron will start looking for you after you have received the Sword of Ancient Tongues at 550 displays and completed 'Shadows of One's Past'. Once he sees you in the world space, he'll run up to you and hand over a shard and then die. Three Morag Tong assassins are chasing after him and attack you. This will activate the quest in the quest log. In order to speed up the process simply travel to any area outside of Whiterun and wait for Byron. The sword itself does not have to be carried and can be left on display in the museum. Walkthrough Search Byron for clues about his assassination. Take the bloody letter from his body. Read Byron's bloody letter. Read the letter in your inventory. Ask Auryen about the strange gem shard. Return to the museum, Auryen will have the topic: What can you tell me about this Shard? Return to Auryen after he has had a chance to research the shard. After 24 hours in-game, the quest will automatically update to the next stage. Discover what Auryen found out about the shard. Ask Auryen: Found out anything? He'll explain his findings and send you on your way. Investigate at High Hrothgar for the Shard Guardians. Talk to Argus, his camp is in front of . Find the way to Pale Pass. To get to the Pale Pass find the entrance to the Pale Cave in the south of . Note: the Dev Aveza can fast travel to the Pale Pass even if you haven't been there before. However, in order for the quest to progress, one must first go into the Pale Cave. Zoning in and back out is enough. Locate the Guardian lost in the Pale Pass. Follow the road up to the big fort in the middle of the map. In a side tower you'll find Ezra. Return to Argus at High Hrothgar with Ezra. Ezra will follow you back to High Hrothgar, either make your way back or take the Dev Aveza if you came here by airship (she'll follow on-board). Once she is close to Argus, you can talk with him, and the two of them will have a chat. Ezra will give you her shard and the key to the Pale Pass' Catacombs. They should speak to you on your own, however, if they take their time then just chat them up one after the other until they send you to find Ulgarg. Seek Ulgarg at the Orc Stronghold of Dushnikh Yal. There is a note from Ulgarg on a table in front of the chief's longhouse. The usual restrictions for Orc Strongholds apply here, If you are not an Orc or blood-kin already you can either search for The Forgemaster's Fingers or sneak in at night. Locate Ulgarg's Camp. The camp is located North-East of Dhushnik Yal, between Dhushnik Yal and . Follow Ulgarg's Trail. Follow the trail to . Inside in the first larger room you'll find his body. When approaching him a notification informs you of a glow coming from his stomach. In order to retrieve the shard, you will have to cut him open (a simple weapon attack). A second notification should appear informing you that you recovered the shard. Return to Argus at High Hrothgar. Now that you have retrieved the shards, return to Argus who will point you in the direction of the amulet setting. Find the Morag Tong hideout at Raven's Nest. Raven's Nest is located on the mountain above (where you go with Delphine in the Skyrim main quest to kill a dragon). Make your way through the dungeon, kill the leader Camorac Drelis and take the amulet setting off his corpse. Return to Argus With the shards and amulet setting retrieved, return to Argus at . Ezra and Argus weren't who they said they were and they now want you dead. Recover the shards and amulet. After the two lie dead retrieve the shards and amulet back from Argus' body. The quest stage will update in the flavor text explaining you found a note that points you back to the Pale Pass. Explore the lower vaults of Fort Pale Pass. Return to the Pale Pass fort, this time take the main door and head straight forward to the vault door. Go down. There is a single guard to the right, you are, however, looking for a room to the left (there is a hidden pull chain in the top of the alcove next to the secret door). Open the secret door and retrieve the Ancient Shield. Return to Auryen with the amulet and shield. Return to the museum and talk with Auryen. He'll tell you that the Ancient Shield is in fact The Shield of Reman Cyrodiil which upgrades the item. It is, however, not displayable and it is considered a quest item until the end of this quest. He'll need time for some research. The next quest stage will automatically update after 3 in-game days. Check back with Auryen about his research. He'll ask you to take a seat. Follow him to the museum Reception Hall and sit down next to him. Find the whereabouts of Azura's Moon and Star Ring. The ring is in a lockbox on top of the altar in front of Azura's statue. Equipping the ring will instantly kill you! If the Moon and Star mod with compatibility patch for Legacy is in use the ring will instead be given to you by the Nerevarine. Return the Moon and Star to Auryen. Auryen will give you an idea on how to remove the deadly curse from the ring. Find the Bow of Shadows. Find the camp North-West of . Locate the Shadow Hunter. The Shadow Hunter is hiding. Locate and kill her. Return to Auryen with the Bow of Shadows. After taking the bow for yourself, you'll have gotten the Blessing of Azura. Now Auryen's hypothesis is confirmed. He'll give you the Ayleid Waystone and send you out to retrieve other artifacts. Use the Ayleid Waystone to reach Sancre Tor. Once you're ready to proceed, simply equip the Ayleid Waystone to be transported to Sancre Tor. However, there is no way back and you'll have to move forward from here. You'll be transported to the Sancre Tor courtyard. The door forward is locked and requires a key. From the door to Sancre Tor Entry Halls, head directly north-east until you reach small building. The key is in a chest located on top of this building. The Commander of the Guard's Post here drops a non-displayable relic, the Runed Akaviri Dai-Katana. Retrieve Tiber Septim's Armor from Sancre Tor. Once inside, the armor is on the opposite side of the room in Tiber Septim's Shrine behind a locked door. The key can be found on the corpse of Nerlong the Keybearer. From the entrance, go right down to the jail. Nerlong can be found in the jail corridors. While here you may want to grab Sir Jesto's Patch Work Cloak. Return to the main hall with the key and go to Tiber Septim's Tomb. Retrieve the Armor of Tiber Septim from the armor stand. Investigate the Dark Power. The quest marker will point to a locked door in the jail. However, in order to complete this step, you need 4 items; the key and three Akaviri swords. The key and the Akaviri Frostblade of the Guardian are in Tiber Septim's Tomb by the Tiber Septim Shrine. Look for a long chest in front of the sarcophagus. Inside is the first blade. On the shrine before that is the key. Now return to the main hall and go to the Hall of Judgement. The Akaviri Fireblade of the Guardian is resting on the Akatosh shrine in the center of the room (behind the thrones). There are also bookcases dotting the perimeter of this room which contain rare books, some which can be displayed. The third blade, the Akaviri Shockblade of the Guardian, is in the Catacombs, resting on a shrine. Follow the hallways until you see a runestone on top of a flight of stairs. Return to the prison with the key and the three swords and open the locked door to the Sealed Halls. Upon entering 4 Ancient bones will appear, it is advised to kill them before proceeding. Place the three blades in the alcoves, each will hit you for moderate damage. Upon inserting the last blade Zurin Arctus, the Underking will appear. He uses exclusively shock magic. After killing him, a message will pop up saying that you will be teleported back to Skyrim soon. Loot his corpse for The Mantella, Underking's Will and Gloves of the Underking. The time is actually 20 seconds, so this should be enough. If you did not manage to loot the body, you can come back immediately after in the same way as before. The door will remain open. Either way, the quest will progress normally even if you did not loot his body right away. Return to Auryen. Inform Auryen of your success in retrieving the armor and slaying The Underking. Find the Location of Ysmir's Tomb. Go to . One of the stone inscriptions on a wall will be activateable and give a notification message when used. Your map will now have been updated with the location of Dragon's Fall, which lies in the mountains to the East of Raven's Nest. Explore Dragon's Fall. Make your way through all three levels of the dungeon. At the end you'll find Ysmir Wulfharth - Dragon of the North. Take the Treads of Wulfharth from his body. The door to the exit will open behind his throne when all enemies in the room are slain. !The second dungeon level has a fire barrier. In order to pass through the barrier, a Firewyrm has to be defeated. However, sometimes the Firewyrm misbehaves and you can not progress. If this happens please use TCL. Return to Auryen Talk to Auryen at the museum and he'll inform you that there is only one thing remaining. You'll need an item of Miraak. If Miraak has already been defeated before reaching this quest stage, Auryen will skip ahead to send you to the Skaal village. Find a relic belonging to the Dragonborn known as Miraak. To complete this stage, the main quest line from Dragonborn DLC must be completed. The quest advances once you have the mask of Miraak, however, you will also need Miraak's Soul found on his corpse. Note: If you have already beaten the Dragonborn DLC, you may not have been able to pick up his soul when you first defeated Miraak. You can use the Black Book: Waking Dreams to travel to the summit of Apocrypha, where his corpse should still be. If it is missing, you can use the command "player.moveto xx01fb99", where xx is the id of the Dragonborn DLC in your load order. Return to Auryen. Take the relic of Miraak to Auryen. Sadly it is too corrupted to use. Auryen will suggest making a cleansed version of Miraak's mask. Investigate for the mask of Vahlok at the Skaal Village. Go to the Skaal village and retrieve the mask of Vahlok. The mask is in a locked display case on the second floor of the great hall. Talk to Freya to get the key. Use the Soulgem of Miraak on the Mask of Vahlok. Go to your inventory under misc. and use the Soulgem of Miraak. This removes the mask of Vahlok and replaces it with Miraak Reborn. Return to Auryen. Return to Auryen now that you have various items belonging to previous Dragonborn and talk to him. The required items are: *Miraak Reborn (mask) *Amulet Setting (jewelry) *Tiber Septim's Armor (armor) *Shield of Reman Cyrodiil (shield) *Treads of Wulfharth (boots) *Underkings Gloves (gloves) *Moon and Star Ring (ring) *Shard Fragments x4 (misc) You do not have to be wearing these items when you talk to Auryen, but they must be in your inventory. If you are missing any of the required items from your inventory, Auryen will not give you the required dialog option to move the quest forward to the Seal of Akatosh. Seek out the Seal of Akatosh. West of the word wall at is a trap door. Go inside and stand on the seal. All the relics will be exchanged for their final versions and the Amulet of Kings reforged. Quest Stages ru:Квест:Раздробленное наследие Category:Quest